Moonlight
by Princess Latifeh
Summary: Hidden in the darkness was the love of Fairweller and Clover. Now, standing together under the shine of the moonlight they understood. They were each others, and no one could change that.


Fairweller sat at the top steps of the gazebo, the darkness of the night consuming him whole. Thoughts swirled through his head. No matter what the kind thought, he loved Clover with all of his heart, he truly did. Even if no one approved, he promised himself he would fight to protect her and cherish her for what she is; his.

A silent snap of a twig sounded. Fairweller stood with a start, on guard. "Who's there?"

A silent voice replied, "it's me... Clover."

Fairweller felt himself melt from those words. Her beautiful voice so soft, it matched both her personality and her beauty. Her beauty that charmed many had no exception to Fairweller. But to him what was most attractive about the fragile girl was her heart.

"Why are you out here at this hour?" He questioned. Clover took a few steps closer, showing she was still in her nightgown and her ankles were apparent, Fairweller felt his cheeks turn a shade pink. Clover moved forward, letting the moonlight cascade on her pale face. Fairweller fell in awe of that face, so innocent and soft. But yet there seemed a hint of determination in them.

"I just had to see you..." Clover said softly. The thought of Clover thinking about him and searching the castle for him lifted his spirits greatly. Although it was dangerous if she were to be caught. They were quiet for a good few seconds until Clover whispered something. "Do you want to be with me?"

Fairweller blinked in surprise. The shy girl took confident yet uneasy steps towards the gazebo. Even though before he had doubts, in that moment her knew there was no one else he would rather spend the rest of his life with. Even if he had to give up everything he had, he would, just for her. Because he knew she felt the same.

"Of course, my lady." The reply brought a small smile to Clover's angelic face. She was so glad to have found someone who sees her for her, and not for her looks. And she knew that even if she weren't graced with her beauty, he would feel the same nonetheless.

"Why?" Clover choked out. It was beginning to get hard for her to speak. Never in a million years did she think she would be even_ this_ brave. But no one else gave her as much courage as he did. "Even with heart-ache and trouble of marrying a royalty?"

Fairweller scoffed. "Because we understand one another. We look to each other's hearts and not anything else. No one else has seen me in the same light as you do, my lady. I will do whatever it takes to be the one standing by your side."

Clover threw her arms around the gentleman's neck. Fairweller took a step back in surprise. Clover began to weep. Fairweller felt his heart clench. She was crying. He couldn't stand the thought of it. The only thing he could do was hold her and stroke her back.

"No one has ever said such a beautiful thing to me." Clover spoke through her tears. "Nor will they ever..."

Fairweller clenched the back of her nightgown, growing stiff. "Nor should they, my lady. You are mine. If any other comes near you, he sh'all not see the light of day again."

Clover laughed and pulled away. Fairweller stared at her and she stared back. The words that weren't being said were sent through the eyes. Their feelings for the other shown. Nothing more perfect could have happened. Nothing could break them apart.

Fairweller stepped away and offered her his hand. "Care for a dance my lady?"

Clover took his hand gladly. He led her to the center of the gazebo, a hand on her back and the other enclosing hers in his. Clover laid a delicate hand on his chest. Fairweller lead the dance, gliding across the gazebo in such grace that showcased their love for one another.

Clover dipped gently. Fairweller leaning down with her, remaining in that position for what felt like eternity, before pulling them back up and moving across the gazebo once more. Clover had never felt more of a princess before. And even though she and everyone else knew she was beautiful, she'd never felt this beautiful before.

That's what he did to her. And doing that for her was something he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

At the conclusion of the dance Fairweller pulled Clover in close. They stared at each other's eyes before Fairweller leaned in for a gentle kiss on the lips. Clover replied to it and let her hands sink behind his neck, his gripping her tiny waist and pulling her as close as he could. Their lips moved in sync and harmony, like their graceful dance. They released all of their feelings into that one kiss. Nothing could've been more magical, not even the secret entrance and it's silver forest, or the pavilion.

No one could see, but in the center of that gazebo with the moonlight shining on them, Clover was Fairweller's, and Fairweller was Clover's. And nothing could separate them. Nothing.

* * *

_**I appreciate reviews. :)**_

(You can skip this) **FANGIRL TIME:** _OH. EM. EFF. GEE! Okay I recently finished this book and I'm so in love with these characters! Like, what?! Seriously I was so sad the book ended. I wished it hadn't. These two had such perfect chemistry, I fell in love with them. My feels were all over the place, man. I **HAD** to write a one-shot! God I love these two. 3 Why couldn't they be the main couple? I mean, I love Mr. Bradford and Azalea, but I loved these two more. It was so sad the way no one approved of them at first, but I was so happy to know they were engaged. But I never got to know when their **FIRST KISS** was! Like honestly Heather, why? Why did you do this to me?! GOD. I'm such a mess. I need help. Someone please help me cuz I'm about to o cray cray. Okay goodbye. Sorry if you actually read this. I'm not usually this crazy. Okay, well maybe... Anyway,_** EXPECT MORE STORIES OF THIS BOOK FROM ME!**


End file.
